Gaara's Love
by HawkFrost
Summary: this is a fanfic written by my friend. Gaara falls in love even though he didn't think he could. Neither she nor i own any chars except Oukame and that's her's im just the typer.
1. Chapter 1: The meeting

Gaara's Love

Gaara was watching the sand dunes changing with the wind. He was thinking of his childhood and how he got his powers.

Gaara was treated like a monster. People called him Gaara of the Sand because he could control sand. But one ninja named Yashamaru was his friend. He was 21- years- old. One night Gaara was sitting on the edge of a bridge crying because some kids had made fun of him again. Then a ninja attacked with some shuriken, but the sand that protected Gaara stopped the deadly weapons. Then Gaara used his sand to hurt him fatally. After that he removed the mask that the ninja was wearing and saw that he had killed his friend, Yashamaru. That's when the knowledge that no one liked or loved him hit.

While he was thinking he heard someone coming. "Hey, Gaara?" someone called.

"What do you want, Temari?" Gaara asked coldly.

"The Hokage told me to tell you, that you have to go to the Hidden Leaf Village." Temari said as she sat next to him.

"Why?" he asked turning his head towards her.

"To help repair two months worth of damage." She said looking at her feet.

"Fine." Was all he said as he went to get his pass.

Three weeks later

"We got it today Gaara. Why don't you go for a walk." A ninja said when Gaara walked up to help. Gaara had walked around the village at night but never in the day, he wanted to see what it looked like in the light. Gaara was walking on a bridge when he saw a girl. He had seen her before when he worked; she has long dark hair, green eyes that were hidden behind a pair of glasses and a scar on her neck.

"May I help you?" she asked. She sounded like she was sad.

"What?" he asked.

"May I help you?" she repeated.

"No," Gaara said.

"Then why were you looking at me?" the girl asked. Gaara didn't answer. "What's your name?" she asked, ignoring the fact that he didn't answer her first question.

"Gaara… of the Sand," he answered.

"I like that name, Gaara," she said his name quietly as if it were precious.

"And your name?" Gaara asked.

"Oukame," she said as she turned to face him. Gaara saw tears in her eyes, but said nothing.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"Hunter's moon," she answered. When she looked up she let out a small gasp and ran off. He didn't care that she had left. "Hunter's moon," he whispered thoughtfully.

Around noon he saw Oukame again, but this time she was crying. He went over to see what was wrong. "Hey," Gaara said.

"Go away Sasuke, I hate you. I wish you all would die," she said, tears still running down her face.

"I'll tell him that," Gaara said.


	2. Chapter 2: Oukame's Story

Author's note: I don't own anything except Oukame. Sasuke is ooc in this one.

Chapter 2: Oukame's Story

Oukame looked up to see Gaara. "Gaara, I'm sorry. I thought you were Sasuke," she said as she wiped her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" he asked as he sat beside her.

"It's a long story," she said. Oukame began to stand but Gaara grabbed her wrist.

"I have all day," he said looking into her eyes.

"Alright," Oukame sat down.

"When I was born my mother didn't want me, she wanted a boy. So she gave me to a friend who had wanted a girl. Her name was Das and she was very knid. But she was killed by the ninjas in this village. Before they killed her she made one request, that they spare my life. Then they killed her in front of me, I was 5-years-old when that happened. They at least honored her by keeping their promise, but they made fun of me, threw stuff at me and… and… sniff they told me how they killed Das."

Oukame was crying by the time she had finished. While tears rolled down her cheeks Sasuke had come over, "Hey loser, stand up," he said as he kicked Oukame in the leg.

"Oww. Stop that," she whined as she rubbed the spot on her leg.

Sasuke shrugged, "Fine, I won't _kick_ you." He held up some rocks and threw them at her. Oukame closed her eyes and waited for the pain but it never came. She oened her eyes and saw Gaara had caught the rocks before they had hit their target.

"Leave… now," Gaara growled as he crushed the rocks in his hand. Sasuke glared at him but turned and left, quickly. Gaara turned back to Oukame and brushed the dust off his palms.

"Why did you do that?" Oukame asked as she looked at Gaara in confusion.

"You were nice to me. You did runaway but, at least you stayed for a little while," he said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, he reached down and helped Oukame up.

"I ran away because Sasuke was coming. I'm sorry," Oukame said, staring at her feet.

"Oh well, it's late, I'll walk you home," Gaara said as he watched the sun sink below the horizon.

"I don't have a home. They tore down my house when they killed Das," Oukame said calmly wiping away the rest of her tears.

"Oh, sorry," Gaara said as they began to walk.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know," Oukame consoled as she looked up at the moon. Gaara glance up too. "The moon, I love it. It gives out as much light as the sun. When I was living with Das I used look at it so much that I needed glasses, but I still can't stop."


	3. Chapter 3: True Feelings

Author's note: yet again I own nothing why does it matter! It's not like we get any money! And everyone knows we own nothing!

Chapter 3: True Feelings

One month ago Gaara from the Hidden Sand Village met Oukame from the Hidden Leaf Village. Over that month Oukame and Gaara became friends. When they weren't together, Gaara worked and Oukame practiced her jutsue.

One day Gaara was excused from work today, again, so he headed to his apartment to see what Oukame was doing. Oukame didn't have a home so Gaara let her stay at his. When Gaara arrived at his apartment he saw that Oukame was sleeping. Deciding it was better not to disturb her he left. But soon he was thinking of her yet again.

"She likes me," he thought in wonder. He walked to the bridge where they had first talked. He thought of his motto, "I only fight for myself, I only love myself."

"Why do I feel like this?" he asked aloud, though there was no one around. He looked at his reflection in the water. As he was thinking of her, he thought of her beauty, the way she smiled and laughed. It was then Gaara knew that he loved Oukame.

"I must tell her but…" Gaara thought as he closed his eyes.

"You okay, Gaara?" someone behind him asked. Gaara opened his eyes and turned his head to see Oukame. The women he loved stood in front of him, and she looked scared.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said turning back to his reflection. "But, I need to tell you something," he said facing her again.

"Me too," Oukame said looking back at him.

"Go ahead," Gaara said.

"You told me first," Oukame said playing with her fingers.

"Oukame, I….I…" was all that he managed to utter before he was interrupted by Terami.

"Hey, Gaara, good news; the ninja's finished the construction so you can go home. I got your stuff and checked you out of the apartment, let's go," Terami pulled him after her so he never got to finish what he was going to say.

"I love you Oukame," he whispered into the wind as he left the village.

"Temari, I'm going back," Gaara said a little while later.

"What? Why?" she said glancing over at him.

"To tell the girl I was with that I love her," Gaara said defiantly.

"You, love, ha!" was all Temari said. Gaara turned and left.


	4. Chapter 4: Confessions

Author's Note: don't own nothing! This is the last chapter Read and Review

Chapter 4: Confessions

As Gaara ran to the Hidden Leaf Village, he thought of Oukame and how he had left her on the bridge. It had been three days since that. By the time he got to the village it was noon. He went to the bridge but couldn't find Oukame there.

"Oukame!" Gaara yelled. No answer, but a faint sound came from over in the direction of the school. Gaara entered the school to find Oukame on the ground, crying, and Sasuke towering over her. He was kicking her as she cried, laughing the whole time.

"Your friend isn't here no," Sasuke said as he picked her up and punched her face.

"Gaara's my friend… When I get the money, I'll move to the Sand Village and live there," Oukame said sniffling as she wiped blood from her face.

"Then die," Sasuke yelled throwing shuriken at her.

Oukame closed her eyes and thought of Gaara. She heard and saw sand move.

"Oukame, are you ok?" a boy voice asked.

"Gaara," Oukame said with relief as she looked up at Gaara and then over at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, if you want to live, leave now. If not…" Oukame, carefully making sure to miss, picked up one of the shuriken and threw it at Sasuke. Sasuke ran in fear, from of what might happen.

"I thought you were gone for good," Oukame said as she hugged Gaara.

"How could I leave you, the girl I love," Gaara said looking into Oukame's eyes.

"You do?" she asked blushing.

"Yes, you changed me, in a good way," he said as she touched his chest. Oukame touched his hands with hers.

"I love you to, Gaara."

Oukame looked into his eyes and Gaara looked down into hers. Gaara leaned into kiss her and she did the same. As their lips touched and their eyes closed a river of emotions flowed into their close bodies. They pulled away to breathe and hugged each other.

"That was my first kiss," Oukame whispered.

"Mine too," Gaara whispered into her ear with a grin.

Epilogue

After that Oukame moved to the Sand Village and lived with Gaara. She went to the ninja school and became a sand ninja. After graduating Gaara asked for Oukame's hand in marriage and she happily said yes. They had a happy life together and had a little girl named Das.


End file.
